Tamer of the Night
by moonrose221
Summary: Adopted from DevilKeys Writing. writen in an AU. Female Takato x Henry. Minor changes to his story line. Takato is a vampire Assassin known only as Shadow Hazard. no knows who pulls off such skillful kills. Except Henry. And he wont blab against his girlfriend.


Tamer Of The Night

By: moonrose221

"Blood"- normal

"_Blood"- com line_

"Blood"-flashbacks

"**Blood"-thoughts**

Chapter 1: Princess of Shadows and Hazard

It was dark on the streets of west Shinjuku. One figure was bounding on roof top for what seemed to be fun. _"'Listen here Shadow Hazard. You job tonight is simple. Get in. Kill the targets. Raid their base. Get out. Light the base up. Got it?'" _"Yeah boss I got it. But I get first pick on whatever. My man back home is getting worried." As the teen cut off communications with the 'boss' she went into "Shadow assassin mode" and effortlessly broke into the "blood farm" Who** the fuck does this shit? Kidnapping humans to drain their body of blood. This is fucking bullshit! **The teenage girl crawled very catwoman-esque on the pipes of the warehouse. She knew the very scent of the tamers blood very well. She was their leader after all. And on a side note screwing her second in command Henry Wong most nights. Takato being the type of girl she was had decided to kill first ask questions later. As she approached the warehouse she saw a familiar face. "Henry. Oh fuck no!" She slipped in and went utterly ballistic. Killing every vampire aside from herself in the vicinity. When she approached the boss he begged for mercy, "Please I beg you spare me!" "No I don't think so. You took my blood mate so sayonara dude. Enjoy hell." She sliced his head off with a bladed chain then light him up with her Shadow fire. She proceeded to raid the stores of weapons ammo and supplies. Loading them into her black 2009 Dodge Ram she spotted a blood red 2010 Harley Sprint. "Score! This is my new toy. And a second for Henry? Even better. Man I love my job. Hey babe! Check out the spoils of tonight's venture." "Wow Takato-chan nice. Even his and hers Harley's very nice." "Fuck yeah it is." "I called my parents telling them I'm staying at your place Takato-chan. They still think we're only friends. After all these years they don't know you took my virginity." Grinning at her boyfriend Takato loaded up the new stuff as Henry threw the bomb disks and blew up the ware house. As the pair drove to the Yokai Shadow building Henry said, " Takato-chan I know we discussed this several times but I want you to drink from me tonight when we are getting 'intimate' since your parents seem to love to tease us about it." "Alright then tonight it is. Just be warned "that time" is coming up. So no Love exposing until after it's passed." "Awww! No way it's that time now. This fucking bites. No pun intended Hazard." "It's cool." Shortly after the inspection of Takato's spoils the lovers returned to the Matsuki Bakery loading everything save a few things into Takato's Basement "Office" A.K.A. her Interrogation/Torture Chamber. Known privately to her and Henry as we they go when they get extremely hormonal. "Mon, Dad, Guilmon. I'm home and I brought Henry over again." "Welcome back Takato. That does explain why Henry's father swung by to drop off an overnight bag for him. What is the real reason and what did you tell him?" "Real reason Taken to a Blood farm. Told him a test we are studying for." "You are seriously scary when it comes to making up fake stories. Payments here mom. Pick me up the latest Daikeru Doujinshi and Taishirou as well." "Just the same for me too." "Okay kids have some you-know-what for me while I'm out. I'll bring Guilmon Kenkeru and Taisuke Doujinshi and some junk food for all three of you." "Kay later mom." The vampire girl was Takato Matsuki age 16. The red/gold tamer and goggled leader. She was the Princess of shadows and the digital hazard. She was one of the most powerful vampires in the world. More so since when she was created after her parents were turned she had the venom of the cold ones leader, blood from the king of the night spawn, and the blood from Elijah Mikelson one of the orginal vampires. To say she wasn't strong was to say Megidramon was a weak rookie. Considering what happened to Beelzemon that just has someone digging their own grave. As the howls of the werewolves pierced the stormy autumn night the Shadow Hazard was deep into the embrace of her human lover. Passionate moans the only noise in the wind.


End file.
